A chaotic love story 1- We are our choices.
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Chapter one. The tension between Ayeka and Ryoko are reaching their toll as Tenchi realizes that the time to choose has come. Chapter 2 to follow. Please R


Tenchi Muyo- A Chaotic Love Story.  
  
By Raven Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is property of...some guy...and not me.  
  
Authors note: My first Tenchi fic. Big fan, but not too well  
versed in the episodes. But I'll give it my best shot.  
A love story, it is. But I won't reveal whom exaclty Tenchi will  
vie for until much later. That's why it's chaotic. To make you   
lose sleep. Is it Ryoko? Ayeka? Mihoshi??  
...I'll never te-ellll...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: We are our choices...  
  
  
  
Sasami noticed an all-to-familiar look on her sisters face  
as Ayeka returned from tending to the garden.  
"Oh no...you saw Ryoko at it again, huh?" Sasami asked.  
Ayeka didn't answer, but let out a deep sigh and dropped her   
head against her chest.  
"Hmm...well, dinner will be ready shortly...I hope it  
makes you feel better..." Sasami said, turning a meloncholy gaze  
back to her cooking.  
"Yes...thank you, Sasami..." Ayeka barely whispered as she  
treaded back up to her room.  
  
  
  
What did Lord Tenchi see in that shameless pirate? Ayeka  
wondered as she lay on her bed, staring at the reddish sky of dusk.  
Yes, Ryoko was probably pleasing to the eye, but would she make a  
decent wife? Ayeka scoffed at the idea of Ryoko Misaki puttering  
about the house with a bunch of little pointy eared kids running  
around. It was a ridicules assumption.  
She grinned to herself as she replayed the memory of not long  
ago when she "accidentally" threw a bucket of water at Ryoko while  
she attempted to glomp Lord Tenchi.  
"Now, I on the other hand..." She mused to herself. "I have  
been taught in all manners of being a loving wife and mother. I would  
put good money on it that I can make Tenchi happier than that...  
that wench!"  
"Ms. Ayeka?" A voiced called from behind her door.  
"Hmm? Yes, Mihoshi?"  
"Um, Sasami said to hurry down before Ryo-Ohki eats your  
dinner."  
"Not again she isn't!" Ayeka jerked up and hurried out the  
door. Hey, she may be all polite and well-mannered, but NO ONE tampers  
with her food.  
  
Switch: Elswhere, same time.  
  
  
What makes that snooty little priss think that she had a snowballs  
chance in hell of taking Tenchi from me? Ryoko mused to herself as she  
kicked off her sandals, changing into some dry clothes after Ayeka's  
little "oops" with a water bucket not long ago.  
"Heck, I mean who would he rather have, a sexy little vixen like me  
or a flat-chested Rei Ayanami clone?" she was talking to herself again.  
"Ms. Ryoko!" Mihoshi knocked on the door. "Dinner's ready, and   
Ryo-Ohki's already in your seat!"  
"Yeah yeah, be right down..." perhaps Ryoko was more patient with the  
cabbit...  
  
  
  
Tenchi was silent all through dinner, everyone noticed. He  
sat there with his eyes closed and ate, furrowing his brow as if in   
deep a thought as humans can achieve.  
"Is something wrong, Tenchi?" Sasami asked.  
"Hrmm...yeah, fine..." Tenchi almost mummbled.  
"You're being unusual moody today, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said,  
setting down her cup and looking to him. "Perhaps there is something  
on your mind?"  
"...Not really...just trivial stuff..." Tenchi shrugged.  
"Oh, I love trivia! I wanna play too!" Mihoshi raised her  
hand.  
"Eh...right." Ryoko shook her head. "But it's painfully  
obvious what Tenchi's thinking about...right darling?" she wrapped her   
arms around him in nothing short of a glomp.  
Ayeka fumed. She always did. "Well...I think I've had enough  
for tonight. Thank you Sasami...Good night, everyone..."  
"Hey...uh, Ayeka..." Tenchi looked over at her.  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
The look on Tenchi's face...It was almost like the one Ayeka  
had had on her face that afternoon. That sad glance in the eyes.  
For a moment while they held that glance, if only for a split second,  
Ayeka felt that somehow, Tenchi could understand how she felt.  
Ryoke nuzzled into Tenchi a little, breaking the link.  
"...Have a...good sleep, Ms. Ayeka..." Tenchi smiled solemnly.  
Ayeka nodded. "Yes...sweet dreams, Lord Tenchi..."  
"Hey hey!" Ryoko growled. "Are we saying goodnight or are  
we plotting a midnight make-out session??"  
Both Tenchi and Ayeka went red.   
"Get real Ryoko..." Tenchi scoffed.  
"Yes...Seriously." Ayeka "Hmmf"ed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasami approached Tenchi after dinner.  
"Tenchi...Can we talk?" she asked.  
"Sure, Sasami...what's up?" Tenchi asked.  
"Uh..." Sasami glanced at Ryoko, whom was watching TV.  
"Alone, please?" she asked.  
"Ur...sure..."  
  
  
"So, what's up?" Tenchi asked as he shut his door.  
"It's about Ayeka..."  
"What's wrong with Ayeka...?"  
"You know doggone well what's wrong with Ayeka!" Sasami  
said sternly.  
"Oh..." Tenchi scratched his head. "Well...Ryoko just...  
does that..."  
"Tenchi...do you love my sister?" Sasami came right out and asked.  
Tenchi blinked. "Well...I..."  
"I need to understand this, Tenchi...Tell me, honestly."  
Tenchi stood there silent, furrowing his brow as he had at   
dinner. "...I...Don't know."  
"I think it is time you decided...before someone gets hurt..."  
Sasami said. "I know that I would be more than happy to love you, but   
my age would make it inappropriate...And it's really all up to you,  
Tenchi Masaki...remember that..."  
With that, Sasami left.  
Tenchi stood there, thinking.  
  
  
  
Washuu arched a brow as she heard her lab door open, the crab bell  
ringing.  
"Yeah, who is it?" She asked, a little miffed because she was just nano-  
seconds from completing a new form of hydrogen gas.  
Tenchi stood not far, a moment occupied with the glowing tubes of   
fluid he suspected to be acids.   
"Oh it's you...what's up?" Washuu asked.  
"Little Washuu...I need to ask you some things..." Tenchi said.  
"Ask away. I got enough info in my brain to put most encyclodpedia's  
on this planet to shame..." Washuu said with great pride.  
"No, nothing like that...it's...personal..."  
"You mean the conflict between Ryoko and Ayeka."  
"Yeah..."  
Washuu lowered herself from where she suspended in front of her  
console and folded her hands behind her back. "What's on your mind?"  
Tenchi raked his brain a bit. "...Washuu...who would you rather I  
choose? Ayeka or Ryoko?"  
Washuu smirked. "Well, by all means I'd love to see you and my dear  
Ryoko settle down and have a few pups...But I can also see that you and  
the princess have been nearing that point of no return in your relationship."  
"So what do I do?" Tenchi asked.  
"I'm not the one you should be asking." Washuu said.  
"Then who...?"  
Washuu handed him a mirror. "Isn't it obvious?"  
Tenchi looked at his reflection for a moment, searching his own eyes  
for the answer he was looking for.  
"Have I ever shared with you my theory about Chaos, Tenchi?" Washuu  
asked, walking back to her console.  
"'Fraid you haven't..."  
"Well...it goes like this...life is full of random, quickly made  
choices...like what we wear and what we eat." The tiny red-head began to pace  
back and forth, hands folded still behind her back. "But those choices don't  
really affect our paths in life. But there are the choices at determine the   
very outcome of our futures...like whom we marry...how many children we   
choose to have...and where we choose to live. All of it follows my own  
thesis of the Chaotic Theory...'this happened, therefore that will happen',  
y'get where I'm going with this?"  
"You're saying that my very fate rests in which one I pick..."  
"No, not really..." Washuu shook her head. "...Not a lot of things are  
written in stone for people...the only ones that are writting are the facts  
of life, death ...for now...and the fact that we are our choices..."  
"So what exactly are you saying...?" Tenchi asked.  
"What I'm saying is...it's all up to you..."  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
